


Stress Relief

by azraelgeffen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azraelgeffen/pseuds/azraelgeffen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldie has taken Lucius Malfoy’s wand, and he needs a little calming down... or is that heating up? An interlude set during book 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago as part of Potter Pr0n Prompts Black Family Reunion, with a laundry theme.

Narcissa Malfoy locked the laundry door and turned to glare at her husband.   
  
“What are you trying to do? Do you want to get yourself killed?”   
  
“He took my wand, Narcissa!”   
  
“Then let him have it! He wants to kill you; the only thing stopping him is that he wants to humiliate you more! You need to calm down, Lucius,” she pleaded.   
  
“And your bitch sister simpering while he tells you to prune your family tree…”   
  
“And that’s fine, Lucius. We agree and give him  _anything he wants._ ”   
  
“And at what cost?” Lucius asked.   
  
“Your pride,” Naricssa replied. “And it’s a small price to pay. You take it with good humour and live to fight another day. Do it for us because we’re all that matters now. Remember that!”   
  
Lucius slumped against the bench, upsetting a large basket of freshly laundered robes and sending them to the floor. 

“Shit.” Lucius stared at the pile of black fabric. “Are they all his?” 

“Yes,” Narcissa replied. “Don’t worry about it; the floor’s clean.”   
  
Lucius looked as though he might stomp on them. “I don’t believe I’m hiding in the laundry like a fucking house-elf.”   
  
“Well, you don’t look like a house-elf, if that’s any consolation.”   
  
She reached out and caressed his cheek, and he leaned into her hand, drawing strength from her. Her fingers trailed down his throat to tangle in the hair that had fallen over his shoulder.   
  
He was still an attractive man. Sexier now than he had been when they’d first met. Like a good wine, Lucius Malfoy improved with age. She still found it hard to keep her hands off him.   
  
She stepped closer to him. “Everything is going to be alright,” she whispered, her lips ghosting over his.   
  
His hands found her waist and he pulled her closer, and her body instantly responded to his touch. Her nipples tightened, and her clit began to tingle with anticipation.   
  
“You want to fuck in the laundry?” he murmured.   
  
“Don’t you?”   
  
He buried his face in her hair and breathed, “Yes.”   
  
She stepped back, slipped her robes off her shoulders and let them fall to the floor. Then she sank down to join them, reclining back on the pile of clean washing that had fallen from the bench. She propped herself up on her elbows, thrusting her breasts up like ripe fruit waiting to be picked.   
  
Lucius slid to the floor and crawled to her, his hands reaching for the soft mounds of her breasts. Narcissa hissed sharply as his thumb circled one sensitised nipple. His whispered reply was lost as his mouth crushed hers and he pushed her back into the makeshift bed. Narcissa gasped into his mouth, her hands clawing at his shirt, pulling it from him so that she could skim her palms over the hardness of his chest and shoulders. She loved that he was bigger than her, that it felt so much like being over powered, that his body was hard and so very masculine. She tried to speak but found she had no voice as he kissed a path from her mouth to her breast and then took a nipple into his mouth, drawing it in, licking, sucking and teasing it until she was panting with want.   
  
She moved her body against his, rutting her clitoris against his thigh, relishing the feel of his weight on her. When he finished with one breast, he began his exquisite plunder of the other, and his hand began edging its way up her inner thigh, stroking the smooth flesh until she instinctively spread her legs further still, knowing what those clever fingers could do once they were on her.   
  
She moaned softly as he probed the lips of her vagina through the sodden cloth of her pants, and then he pulled them off her with well practised skill. He slid a long finger inside her, and her wetness closed around him as he explored her cunt before finally stroking the hard bud of her clit, building a slick rhythm that caused her to writhe against his fingers and offer her breasts up to his hot mouth. Her mind seemed to dissolve in pleasure. He was everywhere; his mouth, hands and body sending waves of heat through her.   
  
She blinked and brought herself back to her senses, desperate to feel him inside her. She pushed his trousers down his thighs, laughing as he awkwardly struggled out of them. She loved his body. She took in the sight of his thick cock through hooded eyes, and reaching for it, she gently curled her fingers around his shaft. His breaths became sharp as she slid her hand up and down his length, masturbating him until he gasped harshly and pushed her hands away and plunged his cock deep inside her wet cunt.   
  
Narcissa cried out as he filled her, not caring if someone heard her because no one else mattered in that moment. Not while he was fucking her. Not while he was filling her over and over again, his breathing ragged in her ear, his hand clutching her so tightly that he would leave bruises on her pale flesh. He came inside her, his body tensing in the cradle of her thighs, and he sobbed his orgasm into her hair.   
  
They stilled and lay entwined for a moment while he softened inside her. Then he pushed himself up on his hands to stare at her.   
  
“You have a sock in your hair,” he said.   
  
“At least it’s a clean sock.”   
  
Lucius closed his eyes and bowed his head into her shoulder. They were silent, knowing the peace couldn’t last. They stood, retrieved their clothes and dressed quickly. Lucius dumped the clean laundry back into the dirty hamper rather than explain a possible spunk stain on the Dark Lord’s freshly laundered robes.   
  
Narcissa straightened his collar.   
  
“I love you,” she said quietly.   
  
“I love you too.” He smiled before putting on his poker face and unlocking the laundry door


End file.
